The primary objective of this observational study is to estimate the prevalence of persistent pulmonary hypertension among term and near-term babies with severe respiratory disease. Secondary objectives include the evaluation of association between persistent pulmonary hypertension (PPHN) and risk variables such as sex, race, primary respiratory diagnosis and location of birth, and the documentation of morbidity and mortality in the groups of infants receiving different therapies for PPHN.